mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonagold/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple family saddened S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Jonagold fighting a buffalo S1E21.png Apple Bumpkin and Jonagold defeat a buffalo S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png|"You look pretty busy right now." Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Apple Family Reunion Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth run toward each other S3E8.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png Apple Flora tickling Candy Caramel Tooth S3E8.png Fillies playing with each other S3E8.png Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth greeting animated S3E8.gif Filly with older mare S3E8.png A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Fixing barn S3E08.png Apple family with paintbrushes S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Season four Pinkie Apple Pie Goldie looking at her cat S4E09.png Filli Vanilli Applejack talking on the microphone S4E14.png Big Mac on stage S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Equestria Games Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter, and Jonagold fleeing S5E4.png Apple Bloom gallops to the farm S5E4.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Peachy Sweet and Jonagold competing in steeplechase S5E6.png Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png Stallions with pitchfork and torch S5E6.png Angry mob stallions disappointed S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Buckball Season Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy catches Braeburn's goal shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Spike on a large plate of baked bread MLPTM.png Storm Creatures menacing the ponies MLPTM.png Ponies cheering for the Mane Six MLPTM.png Season nine The Summer Sun Setback Pokerhooves collapses on the ground S9E17.png Earth ponies evacuating food area S9E17.png Celestia helps Jonagold; AJ directs Pegasi S9E17.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Ponies fleeing from the stadium S9E22.png Jonagold running away from the stadium S9E22.png Distance view of the Appleloosa stadium S9E22.png Merchandise FiM Collection Single Story Pack Jonagold toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Jonagold packaging.jpg Friendship is Magic Collection - Story Packs.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship is Magic Collection display.jpg Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg